Final Destination
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: The kids go to a jawbreaker facrory on a field trip when someone has a vision of the bus exploding and saves everyone, now death wants his venegance on the one who foiled his plans and their friends
1. Chapter 1

Basically, The Eds and co are going on a field trip when someone saves them

Don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy

* * *

The school was going on a field trip to a jawbreaker factory, they were taking a bus, in the front row (==) was Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny and Plank. 3rd row was Eddy and Rolf, 4th row was Ed, Edd, Nazz and Kevin.

Kevin: "This will be great, I wonder if my dad's there"

Nazz: "Maybe

Mrs Hungam: "Ok class please buckle your seat belts"

Everyone puts on their seat belts.

On the way to the factory Mrs Hungam had the driver stop the bus.

Mrs Hungam: "Is there anyone here who needs to use the restroom?"

Kevin, Rolf and Sarah all raised their hands.

Mrs Hungam: "Very well then"

When they were finished Kevin changed seats with Nazz so that he wouldn't trip on her bac that she placed on the floor.

The driver starts the bus.

The bus continued its trip to the factory when a drunk driver came speeding infront of the bus, causing it to crash into a building, with the corner that Jimmy was sitting nearest to sticking out, the drunk driver crashed to but the crash caused his car to explode, also his car had been leaking oil which had gotten onto the bus, the fire caused by the crash had came into contact with the oil towards the bus and caused another explosion, killing everyone on board.

Kevin then snapped out of his trance, and started freaking out and asking people to get him off the bus. Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Johnny, The Eds and Rolf all got up to try to calm Kevin down but it didn't work. The driver forced everyone standing to get off, of course Johnny grabbed Plank before leaving.

Driver: "Hooligans"

Mrs Hungam: "You all have detention for one week"

Mrs Hungam pulled out her phone to tell the principal and the bus drove off.

Sarah: "Well done Kevin, you stopped us from going to the factory AND we got detention thanks to you"

Principal: "Students, Mrs Hungam just told me that you all have detention, well follow me"

==In detention==

Radio: "This just in, a bus from Peach Creek High crashed on its way to the jawbreaker factory, followed by an exposion, killing everyone inside"

Double D: "That was our bus, Kevin, is that why you were freaking out?"

Kevin: "Yes, it was, it was like I saw the bus crash"

Principal: "No talking during detention"

==On the gang's way home==

Nazz: "Kevin, thank you, you saved our lives"

Eddy: "Whatever, he still cost us a shot at going to the jawbreaker factory"

Kevin: "Eddy, don't you get it? If we were on that bus then we wouldn't have made it to the factory, we...would all...be dead"

Eddy: "Whatever"

Eddy leaves. Ed gives Kevin a bearhug.

Ed: "Thank you Kevin"

Kevin: "No problem"

Johnny: "Me and Plank are going home"

Double D: "Me too"

Ed: "Bye"

Kevin: "Ok Ed, you can let me go now"

Ed lets go of Kevin and everyone goes home, at 10:35pm Kevin was in his room trying to figure out what had happened with his vision, when he saw an owl outside his room and threw a book at it, scaring it away, he went to look back at his computer when he spilled a red drink onto a comic he had, he looked and noticed that the drink only hit one word on the comic, Jimmy. Kevin then gave up and went to bed, in his dream he saw a unicorn burst into flames, a teddy bear with a broken neck and human spine breaking.

==Jimmy's room==

Jimmy was standing on a stool to try to get his night mask from a shelf, he accidently knocked a stuffed unicorn onto his toy oven and he knocked his teddy onto a small table, hitting its neck, Jimmy then startded to shake and wobble until he fell off the stool and landed onto his toy oven, breaking his back.

==The next day==

Everyone was in the park except for Sarah and Jimmy (Of course, you know why Jimmy wasn't there), Sarah was trying to find Jimmy. Sarah came running to the park, crying.

Nazz: "Sarah, what's wrong?"

Sarah: "Jimmy's dead"

Kevin: "What?"

Sarah: "He's dead, I went to his house to go get him and he was lying down on his toy oven, I think he broke his back"

Rolf: "So he was asleep on a toy, he's done that before, granted they're usually stuffed toys, but still"

Sarah: "No, I checked, he wasn't even breathing"

Sarah took the gang to Jimmy's where a doctor was loading Jimmy's body onto an ambulance.

Kevin: "Uh oh, everyone, meet me at my house tonight"

Everyone agreed.

Kevin went back to his house do more research.

* * *

Ouch.

Premonition explainations:

Unicorn bursting into flames=stuffed unicorn landing on a toy oven  
Teddy bear breaking its neck=Jimmy's teddy landing neck first onto a table  
Broken spine=what happened to Jimmy

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy is dead, who's next?

Don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy

* * *

Kevin had invited the gang over to his house, there was something going on.

Kevin: "Ok guys, I did some research, this type of thing has happened before, years ago, a guy had a vision of a bridge collapsing, he got himself and his friende off but then they started dying, all of them are now deceased, then the same thing happens, this time with a plane, that incident was flight 180, then it was a pile up, then a roller coaster crash, then a race track accident, then a sinking ship, now a bus crash. And now we all have to try and cheat death again"

Nazz: "That should be easy for you Kevin, you cheat death all the time"

Kevin: "Yeah, on stunts, nothing like this"

Ed: "So who dies next?"

Kevin: "Sarah"

Sarah: "WHAT?"

Kevin: "It's not my fault, the people die in the order they would have died in the vision, in this case we find out the order by who was sitting where, Jimmy was sitting closest to the explosion and you were sitting next to him"

Sarah: "Oh"

Ed: "NOT MY BABY SISTER"

Kevin: "Wait, let me get something"

Kevin leaves his living room and comes back with a whiteboard and a diagram of the bus.

Kevin: "Everyone write down where you were sitting"

Everyone does.

Kevin: "The explosion came from here, Jimmy was first then sarah..."

Double D: "Kevin, what are you doing?"

Kevin: "Finding out the order, ok the order went Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny, Plank, Eddy, Rolf, Ed, Double D, Me then Nazz"

Sarah: "So guys, are you coming to Jimmy's funeral?"

Everyone: "Of course"

The group were at the cemetary for Jimmy's funeral, when it was over, Kevin say a tombstone where plants covered everything but one word, 'Sarah'.

On the way home, Kevin thought he saw a hammer on a picket fence, a sofa next to a radiator and a bed falling from the sky.

Sarah had made it home and was still crying for Jimmy. Now outside, a truck had run over a hammer causing it to his a fence and reflect into Sarah's living room, break the back legs of her couch and hit her head on a radiator, all that had caused the floorboards to creak, they eventually broke and a bed on top of the floorboards fell down and crushed Sarah. Ed had heard all of that and ran upstairs from his room to find what had happened.

Ed: "BABY SISTER! NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

God, well at least now Sarah and Jimmy can be reunited.

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

2 down, there's still Plank, Ed, Nazz, Johnny, Double D, Rolf, Eddy and Kevin to go

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, Eddy or Final Destination

* * *

Kevin and the others found out about Sarah. Kevin was looking at a sheet of paper with a diagram of the bus and the gangs names written on them.

Kevin: "The explosion came from here (The corner of the bus that Jimmy was sat at), so Jimmy died first, then came Sarah since she was sitting right next to him and was the second closest from the explosion, who came next again?"

Kevin drew rings around an orange circle he was using as the explosion, the next guy on the list was...

Kevin: "Johnny"

Kevin went to warn him but was distracted by a magazine he saw, inside was a picture of a microwave.

At Johnny's house, he was watching TV while his mother was cooking dinner, unfortunately, all she knew how to make were microvave meals. The phone rings.

Johnny's mother: "Johnny, I have to take that, when the microwave alarm goes off, take the meal out"

Johnny: "Sure thing Mom"

Kevin was riding his bike all the way to Johnny's house. At Johnny's house, the microwave alarm went off and Johnny went to take out the meal, unfortunately, this was an old microwave and the door was stuck.

Johnny: "Come on, open"

Now I forgot to tell you this, before Johnny came downstairs to watch TV, he had just finished taking a shower and he was still a little damp. As soon as Kevin got to the front door, Johnny accidently pulled the microwave of the counter that it was on and an exposed wire got onto Johnny's foot and, since he was still damp from his shower, electricuted him.

* * *

Johnny's dead, but will Plank be next or will death not count 2x4s?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Time for the next death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, Eddy or Final Destination

* * *

The gang were at the reading of Johnny's will.

Will reader (I don't know what they're called): To Nazz, since you love being beautiful, I leave to you my entire collection of hair combs

Nazz: I wish Johnny was here so I can say thank you

Will reader (Screw it, now I'm just gonna call him Bill): And lastly, to Kevin, since you seem to be the most trustworthy guardian, I leave to you my best friend, Plank

Kevin: Wow, Johnny entrusted ME with Plank?

Bill: Apparently so

Eddy: HEY, WHAT GIVES? HE DIDN'T LEAVE ME ANYTHING!

Bill: Apparently Johnny didn't trust you with anything he had

Rolf: Or he didn't know you would outlive him

Eddy: Very funny

The gang left, on his way home, Kevin noticed something, pieces of metal whos shadow made a boomerang, he knew Plank was next but he promised Johnny he would protect him.

Later that night, Kevin went to the jawbreaker factory to see his dad, on the way he saw a poster for a movie called 'Death so sweet'. He warned himself not to go in but he entered anyway.

Kevin: Dad

I'm gonna call Kev's dad Phil.

Phil: Hey son, what're you doing with a hunk of wood?

Kevin: You know my friend Johnny?

Phil: Yeah

Kevin: This hunk of wood was his best friend

Phil: So?

Kevin: Johnny died and he left Plank to me in his will

Phil: That makes sense

Kevin lays Plank down on a chair.

At that time, Eddy was sneaking into the factory to get some "Free Samples".

Phil: So how did Johnny die?

Kevin: He was electrocuted

Phil: Ouch

Eddy noticed Kevin talking to his dad and quickly hid, he kept sneaking around until he knocked a can off a desk.

Phil: Who's there?

Kevin and Phil went to investigate and found Eddy.

Kevin: What are you doing here?

Eddy: Nothing?

Kevin: Nice try

Phil: Listen, Kevin, I gotta go to the bathroom, can you get rid of this guy?

Kevin: Sure

Kevin takes Eddy to the door.

Kevin: I can't believe it, this is low even for you Eddy, stealing jawbreakers?

Eddy: Hey, I didn't take any

At that moment, the can that Eddy knocked over had hit an umbrella that one of the employees left, the umbrella then fell over and hit the on switch of a machine used to make jawbreakers, if the machine was a gun it would be aiming for Plank.

Kevin slammed the door causing pieces of metal on a shelf above the machine to fall in, the machine went haywire, a piece of metal came shooting out of the machine straight to Plank. Kevin saw this and grabbed Plank just in time, the launched metal instead hit the door that Eddy was trying to open. Eddy did get the door open.

Eddy: Hey, Kevin

Kevin looked at Eddy.

Eddy: You can just drop dead

The machine was still on and still had pieces of metal in, 7 pieces exactly. Before Eddy could close the door again, the machine shot all 7 pieces of metal at Eddy, the first 6 hitting him in the torso, right arm, both legs, left shoulder and groin, the last piece hit Eddy right in the face.

Eddy fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, Kevin had a scared look on his face and called Nazz, the 2 live Eds and Rolf.

Kevin: Guys, Eddy's dead

Double D: What?

Ed: Not Eddy

Nazz: Wait, how can Eddy die? Plank's next

Kevin: I know, but there is a theory in this thing that if you save someone from death then it skips them and goes to the next person

Rolf: So if you are right then who is next?

Kevin: You are Rolf

* * *

So now either Death skipped Plank because Kevin saved him or Death doesn't count 2x4s. So is the order now Jimmy (Deceased), Sarah (Deceased), Johnny (Deceased), Plank (Saved), Eddy (Deceased), Rolf, Kevin, Nazz and back to Plank, or was the order meant to be Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin and Nazz? Either way, Rolf is next!

**READ & REVIEW**, I just like getting reviews


	5. Chapter 5

What up fanfiction readers?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Final Destination

* * *

Kevin was talking to Rolf on a park bench.

Rolf: "So Kevin, if what you are saying is true, how am I going to die?"

Kevin shrugs

Kevin: "I don't know"

Rolf: "How can you know?"

Kevin: "I'll receive signs and clues, but you, Nazz, Ed & Double D can get clues as well"

Rolf: "Well thanks"

Rolf gets up and leaves.

Later on, Kevin was walking home and noticed a silhouette of a man holding a hook and a tractor, he then knew that Rolf's death was to do with farming.

Kevin: "Not good, Rolf is near farming supplies every day"

Kevin tried call Rolf but he didn't have any charge.

Kevin: "Oh f***"

Kevin ran to Rolf's, he passed Nazz on the way.

Kevin: "Nazz, we have to get to Rolf's house"

Nazz: "Why?"

Kevin: "His death is coming"

The 2 continued to run to Rolf's and passed the 2 Eds that were still alive since Eddy had died.

Double D: "Where are you 2 going?"

Nazz: "Rolf's, his death is coming up"

Ed: "I lost my baby sister, Johnny and Eddy, I am not losing Rolf"

The 4 run off to Rolf's where he is on using that farming tool shaped like a hook (I don't know what it's called). When he was finished, he put it in his shed, on a wonky screw.

Kevin: "Rolf"

Rolf leaves the shed, on a tree that his tractor was under, an acorn had turned the tractor on when it fell, the tractor then started going in Rolf's direction.

Rolf: "What is it Kevin?"

Kevin: "You have to stop farming or you'll die"

Rolf: "I would rather die"

Tractor still going.

Rolf: "Rolf is a farmer through and through, Rolf never stops farming"

Kevin notices the tractor.

Kevin: "Not even for that?"

Rolf looks at the tractor, but it ran out of fuel before it hit Rolf.

Rolf: "Guess your theory of death is flawed"

Rolf goes into the shed to fetch another tool, everyone followed him.

Kevin: "The theory isn't flawed, I must have missed something, or telling you about the tractor must have counted as intervening, either way you should still stop farming"

Rolf: "Like I said, I would rather die..."

Before Rolf could finish, the wonky screw that the hook tool was on had fell right off the wall and the hook had pendulumed right at Rolf and impaled him right in the back of the head.

Kevin: "Ask and yee shall receive"

Nazz and Ed freaked out, Ed mainly freaked out because of one reason, he was next

* * *

Ed in next, but how will he die, maybe his gravy will kill him, perhaps he is in a car accident with his parents, maybe he is saved?

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

I AM BACK

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy

* * *

Kevin and Nazz were in Kevin's house, Kevin was worried about Ed, he didn't want him to die, thankfully he knew that after Ed it was Double D, then him and then Nazz and then it was all over.

Nazz: "Anything?"

Kevin: "No"

It was getting late, Nazz left to go home and Kevin went to bed, just like with Jimmy, he saw images, first he saw a gas station, then a pipe with a leak, a cigarette, a car and an explosion.

Kevin woke up in the morning, he knew what those images meant, he got dressed and ran to the gas station that Ed had got a job at.

Ed's boss: "OK, Ed, I have to step out for a moment, make sure no one smokes near the gas pumps, we don't want this whole place going up in flames"

Ed: "No problemo boss"

Ed's boss leaves and Ed turns on the radio, the song on was We Burnin' Up, by Adam Hicks

We gonna need some water  
Cause, the roofs on fire

That line scared Ed, he saw 2 people smoking outside.

Kevin had arrived, he notices he tells Ed to run, Ed told the smokers to stop, they listened and got rid of their cigarettes but get new ones out when Ed turns his back, Kevin tells Ed to run.

Ed: "Huh?"

Kev: "ED, RUN"

Ed hears and runs. A car pulls up near the gas pumps, before the driver can get out, the smokers light their cigarettes and the station explodes, a hat lands right infront of Kevin, Ed sees the hat, they walk up to the car that pulled up and see the driver, he had been burned to a crisp but there was still no mistaking, it was Double D. Kevin pulls out his phone to call Nazz.

Kevin: "Nazz, I saved Ed, but I couldn't save Double D"

Nazz: "Oh no"

Kevin: "You know what that means...I'm next"

* * *

Wow, Double D is burned in his car.

Just so that makes sense, in this story, all the characters are old enough to drive.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

I AM BACK

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy

* * *

Kevin and Ed were talking to Nazz about Double D.

Nazz: "Burned in an explosion in his car?"

Kevin: "Yeah, next up it's me, then you, then it's over"

Ed: "What about Plank?"

Kevin: "Wouldn't matter, either Plank was on the origional list and saving him knocked him off the chain, or he wasn't on the origional list at all"

Ed: "And me?"

Kevin: "I interviened with your death so you're off the list"

Nazz: "Kevin, I know a place where you can stay until this death thing is all over"

Kevin: "Ok"

Kevin and Nazz got out the house, into Nazz's car and drove off.

Nazz drove Kevin towards a campervan in a campground.

Kevin: "Where are we?"

Nazz: "It's my family's old campervan, we haven't used it in years"

Nazz let Kevin in.

Nazz: "I'll see you later"

Nazz leaves and Kevin decides to relax. He notices a newspaper clipping from years ago, it was an advertisement for a movie called "You got it wrong".

Kevin thought back to his premonition.

Kevin: "Son of a bitch, me and Nazz never switched seats, I'm not next, Nazz is"

==Nazz==

Nazz was driving home, she noticed a billboard for the movie 'You're next', she got worried, but she still decided to head on.

==Kevin==

Kevin was running as fast as he could back to Peach Creek, he saw a toy car and that sparked the visions, a car, a truck and a crash, he knew what was going to happen.

==Nazz==

Nazz was still driving home when she ran out of gas, she tried to get out but her seatbelt was stuck, she couldn't get out of her car.

==Kevin==

Kevin was getting closer to Nazz, when he saw her car, he looked around for a truck, he didn't see anything, he ran to Nazz's side of the car.

Kevin: "Nazz, I'm not next, you are"

Nazz: "What?"

Kevin: "In my premonition, you and I swapped seats, but in real life, we didn't, because of that position, you would have died before me"

Nazz: "Quick, get me out of here"

Kevin tried to get Nazz out of her car, but the seatbelt was still stuck, Kevin heard something, he looked up to see an 18 wheeler driving towards them, he was able to get Nazz out if the way just in time.

Kevin: "Nazz, it skipped you"

Nazz: "Then who's next?"

Kevin: "I am"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, it just took me a while to decide where to go with this

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Final Destination

* * *

Kevin was in his room, waiting for his death to come, he hadn't seen any signs or anything. Nazz entered the room.

Nazz: "Kevin, I think you should get out of the house and get some fresh air"

Kevin: "Why? Doesn't matter where I am, death is after me"

Nazz: "Please? Me and Ed are worried"

Kevin got up and walked out of his room.

Kevin and Nazz met Ed at the mall, Ed was eating lunch.

Ed: "Hey guys"

Nazz: "Hey Ed, how are you?"

Ed: "I'm scared, I'm worried that everything can kill me"

Kevin: "Well, you don't have anything to worry about, you're off death's list, and even if you weren't, something would have to happen to me first"

Nazz: "You guys wanna catch a movie?"

Kevin: "Sure"

Ed: "Yeah"

In the basement of the building, an employee had left their cigarette on a table. The cigarette fell on a pile of sawdust causing it to smoke.

With the others, Ed had Plank in hand.

Nazz: "I have been waiting for this movie for ages"

Back in the basement, the sawdust was now on fire, a long piece of wood had fallen over and came into contact with the fire, it was heading to barrel drums, filled with flammable liquid.

During the movie, an explosion on screen occured, Kevin got worried when it happened. In the basement, the fire had come in contact with the barrel drums causing a real explosion, when the explosion occured, it sent a piece of schrapnel in Kevin's direction, but Nazz pushed him to the ground just in time. When she did that, a pipe is sent in Ed's direction, but rather than hitting Ed, it impaled Plank.

Kevin: "Let's get out of here"

Nazz and Ed followed, when they were out of the theatre, a second explosion sent Ed back first into a pillar, causing him to break his back.

Kevin and Nazz ran faster and were on the escelator to escape when a pillar fell over and hit the escelator, launching Nazz

Kevin: "NOOO!"

Kevin ran back up so he could take a different escelator, when one final explosion sent Kevin backwards until he ended up getting impaled on a sticking out pipe.

Kevin snapped out of his trance to see that he was still in the theatre with Nazz and Ed.

Kevin: "Guys, remember when I had the vision of the bus?"

Nazz and Ed both nodded

Kevin: "It's happening again, we have to leave"

Kevin, Nazz and Ed left the theatre, when they were back in the mall, they heard the explosion and ran for their lives. When they escaped the mall before it fully collapsed, Kevin came to a realisation.

Kevin: "Wait, we just cheated death again"

Nazz: "So is it over?"

One more explosion came from the mall sending a wrench in the groups direction, hitting Plank.

Kevin: "I don't think so"

Ed: "Then who's next?"

* * *

Finished with that

I know that it's rushed but I couldn't think of anything else

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
